


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by camnoelgallavich



Series: Happy Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mickey's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: Mickey's birthday is full of love and dorky, husbandly shenanigans when the boys spend the whole day together, and Ian gives Mickey a gift that holds more sentimental value than he realized._________________________________________________________________________________“Okay, you gotta be serious about this one. Sincere birthday wishes usually come true so… wish for something you really want.”Mickey gave Ian a blank stare and then rolled his eyes. “C’mon man, I’m hungry and you’re the only thing between me and that carrot cake. That won’t last long.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Happy Gallavich [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700953
Comments: 33
Kudos: 240





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SWEET HERMANA SHANE! 
> 
> This fic has been in the works for a while and the cake food fight idea was a product of our fantastic brainstorming sessions with Andie, so I thought I'd finish up this one shot and post it for your birthday! I hope you love it as much as you love me. 😋 
> 
> As always, thank you to my wonderful beta Jinlin5 (@ gallavich_doodles on insta) for DRAWING TWO OF THE MOST GORGEOUS ART PIECES FOR THIS FIC and editing this work for me. I'd be lost without you. ❤️
> 
> I wanna give another shoutout to all of my friends for being so supportive of each of my works and cheering me on as I wrote this. You all are a vital part to my process. 🥰

Mickey woke up to the feeling of Ian’s soft lips all over his face. Carefully, he pried one eye open to see that the curtains were drawn but there was a soft glow in the room, enough for him to know it was the morning of his 26th birthday. 

“Four. Five. Six.” Ian whispered, counting each kiss he pressed to his husband’s forehead. Ian was stretched out on his stomach on his side of their bed, propping himself up on his elbows and leaning over to kiss Mickey. 

“Mm… what are you doing?” Mickey mumbled his morning voice deep and scratchy. He turned his face towards Ian and opened his eyes, blinking slowly and yawning before he started to stretch out his arms and legs, letting one hand rest on his bare chest.

“Giving you birthday kisses.” Ian explained as if Mickey should already know this. “Remember my birthday?” 

“Hm? All I remember is having too much green frosting.” Mickey yawned again and felt Ian place his 7th kiss on Mickey’s arched brow. He smiled and slowly turned his body towards Ian, rubbing at his eyes, looking up at his gorgeous red-haired lover. With their eyes only on each other, the intimacy of their safe little bubble grew. He admired the way the dim light in the room made Ian’s cheeks glow and made his hair seem a shade darker than it was, yet reflecting a light-golden color at the ends.

Mickey lifted a hand and walked his fingers up Ian’s cheek tenderly, his fingertips barely pressing against Ian’s skin as he moved his hand up to bury it into Ian’s hair. He wrapped his fingers around the longer strands at the top and then scratched at Ian’s scalp gently, his eyes moving back to Ian’s. With a smile, Mickey let his eyes drop closed as he saw Ian leaning in for his next kiss. Instinctually, Mickey puckered his lips, assuming he’d get a real kiss this time. He grumbled when Ian pressed the 8th kiss onto Mickey’s eyelid. 

“After we had cake...” Ian mumbled against Mickey’s skin before pressing his 9th kiss to the apple of Mickey’s cheek. “We went to our spot and you attacked me with kisses, as far as I remember.” He smirked, leaning back to get a good look at Mickey, knowing that would rile him up even more. 

Mickey’s eyebrows expressed all of his emotions before his bright blue eyes opened again, ready to remind Ian of the facts. Before he could say anything, Ian pressed a soft peck against Mickey’s cheek and then moved lower to kiss his jaw. 

“Ten and eleven. Other side.” Ian instructed him, so he could keep track, smirking at Mickey’s confused face. He moved on top of Mickey, settling between his legs. 

Mickey parted his legs wider to accommodate Ian’s solid body between his thighs. “Oh yeah sure, make yourself right at home on top of me.” Mickey rolled his eyes, pretending to be grumpy. They both knew secretly he loved the attention. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s lower back and closed his eyes again. 

Ian decided to keep up his teasing, pressing his lips to the corner of Mickey’s mouth for the 12th kiss, and pecked at his Cupid’s bow for the 13th. He grinned as he felt Mickey’s lips part and the light exhale against his chin before he pulled back. “You gave me 24 kisses under the bleachers because I turned 24. Don’t deny it either, cheese ball. I think that was the dorkiest I’ve ever seen you.” He insisted, tickling Mickey’s sides. 

Mickey laughed loudly and then reached down to capture both of Ian’s hands to make the tickling stop. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I remember now.” He shook his head at his husband and played with Ian’s wedding band as he caught his breath. “ _Trading birthday punches for birthday kisses from now on._ ” Mickey repeated what he’d said three months ago on Ian’s birthday. They’d been reminiscing about Ian’s seventeenth birthday and Ian complained about the bruise Mickey’s birthday punches had given him. 

Mickey smiled at the memory and flipped Ian’s hands over to interlock their fingers. He squeezed Ian’s hands and felt Ian squeeze back, making Mickey blush and look up at him through his eyelashes. Mickey was trying to be sneaky and pull Ian down into a kiss, but Ian was one step ahead of him.

“Uh-uh. Nope. I don’t care how fucking cute you look, I’m not done yet.” Ian steeled himself as Mickey gave him _The Look_. Usually that look wore Ian down, but not today. He had a job to do; to make this birthday Mickey’s best birthday yet. That started with waking him up gently with his birthday kisses and then giving him some carrot cake for breakfast, for a start. No one could ever claim that Ian didn’t know his husband like the back of his hand.

The 14th kiss was on the other corner of Mickey’s lips and the sneaky little bastard tried to turn his head and capture Ian’s lips with his own. “Nope. Too slow.” Ian chuckled, quirking a teasing eyebrow at Mickey as he sat up, straddling Mickey’s waist. He felt Mickey’s hands moving to his hips and knew Mickey was settling in to let Ian have his fun, watching as he melted back into the sheets with a sigh. “Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen.” Ian kissed all over Mickey’s left cheek and then nibbled on Mickey’s ear after the 18th kiss. “Eighteen.” He whispered with a soft smile against Mickey’s skin, his warm minty fresh breath fanning over Mickey’s cheek. The last few kisses signified years of Mickey’s life that were integral to their relationship, a time when they were happy and together, just like they were now. 

“Uh-huh, hurry it up now.” Mickey grumbled closing his eyes again and kneeing Ian’s ass lightly to get him to move this along. Ian was hovering over his husband with his hands pressed into the pillows on either side of Mickey’s head and the push made his body jerk forward, earning Mickey a flick to the ear from Ian. 

“Calm your tits. I’m almost done.” Ian shook his head and placed a kiss on Mickey’s long black eyelashes, his eyelid and his temple. The 22nd kiss was on Mickey’s eyebrow and Ian’s laughter mixed with Mickey’s as he wiggled his brow under Ian’s lips to throw him off his groove. “Hey!” Ian complained and smoothed his hand across Mickey’s forehead. “This was easier when you were asleep.” He joked and pressed a soft kiss to the space between Mickey’s eyebrows. “Twenty-three.”

Mickey grumbled something unintelligible into Ian’s neck and wrapped his arms around Ian’s lower back again. He pushed at the soft worn fabric of Ian’s purple t-shirt and lazily ran his fingers along the small of his back against the waistband of his green boxers.

Ian picked up one hand from the pillow beside Mickey’s head and held Mickey’s chin, stroking the pad of his thumb along Mickey’s jaw to placate him. Despite what others may have thought, Mickey was the sweetest man on Earth, and in Ian’s opinion, he still hadn’t gotten used to letting himself be pampered the way he deserves. The 24th kiss was placed on the bridge of Mickey’s nose and the 25th was right at the tip of his cute little nose. 

“Wait, what was I at?” Ian pretended that he lost count, intentionally not counting the last two kisses out loud. 

Mickey’s eyes snapped open and there was a fire in them that Ian wasn’t surprised to see. He was surprised, however, that he’d gotten so far without Mickey really deterring him or interfering. “I’m just joking, I know what-” Ian began, but was cut off by Mickey flipping them over and climbing on top of Ian. 

Mickey held Ian’s wrists and pinned his hands to the bed. “Twenty-fucking-five.” He growled and then eagerly dove forward, giving into his intense desire to feel Ian’s lips on his own, even if that was Ian’s plan all along. Mickey realized he might’ve played right into Ian’s trap, but that was right where he wanted to be. He pressed his open mouth to Ian’s top lip, sucking on it softly and exhaling a sigh of pure happiness at the feel of Ian’s soft skin against his own. He pulled back an inch with a small smile and chuckled in the space between their lips as he watched Ian blindly chase after him. Clearly, Ian wasn’t done messing around just yet either, indicated by the way he was chasing a deeper kiss, as well as the half-chub Mickey was sitting on. When Ian finally opened his eyes again, emerald orbs met blue and Mickey’s smile grew wider and wider. 

“I’m twenty-fucking-six.” Mickey whispered to his husband excitedly before pressing his forehead against Ian’s exposed collarbone. Mickey’s smile was infectious and Ian beamed as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s upper back and bear hugged the man against his chest. Ian knew what this meant to Mickey, and so he let his husband bask in it. He was the only person that was allowed to see Mickey like this, giddy and excited about life - about being alive for another year. Fighting to survive and winning.

Growing up, Mickey had always been pessimistic about his options in life, but along with that came the very real possibility that he’d die before he got a chance to enjoy his life. They’d discussed it when they were younger and Mickey’s _‘fucked for life_ ’ mentality always came with a side of _‘cause I’m gonna be dead by 25, anyway_.’ But this happiness - it was a gift for Ian to see. 

Mickey let out a happy chuckle and then pressed his lips to Ian’s chest right above the neckline of his t-shirt. “I’m twenty six.” He sat up on Ian with his palms pressed to Ian’s chest as he smiled down at his man. 

“You made it.” Ian gently pulled his wrists out of Mickey’s loose hold and framed the sides of Mickey’s warm, blushing face with his palms. “You’re twenty six and you’re going to live to be ninety six, so you better get used to this feeling.” Ian chuckled softly and moved one hand down to tap at Mickey’s tattoo of his name. Ian felt like his own heart was about to burst with happiness and he knew Mickey’s heart would be feeling the same way right about now. “That good feeling in here…” he started before moving his hand down to Mickey’s belly and tickling it again because he couldn’t resist. “And in here…” He giggled as Mickey squirmed and grabbed his fingers again. “...It’s _supposed_ to be there, Mick. We get to be happy now. No one can stop that.” 

Mickey lowered his gaze to their hands and nodded softly. He didn’t fully believe that yet, but he was getting there. He let go of Ian’s hand after a moment passed and tapped his knuckle along the underside of Ian’s chin. “Now can I get a real fucking kiss, asshole?” He said without any heat. 

Ian chuckled and nodded, sliding his hand up behind Mickey’s neck and pulling him down as he spoke. “C’mere.” 

Mickey pressed his open lips against Ian’s again and this time Ian was much faster at parting his own, obviously chasing this love for himself too. It was crazy how he always knew when he and Ian needed each other. It was the type of shit that made him believe in all that soulmate crap, because all in all, this kiss felt like the first real breath he’d had this morning. He didn’t know how Ian did it, but Ian had really just made Mickey’s **_year_ **without even trying. Mickey felt safe and loved, and he poured all of those happy, warm, fuzzy feelings inside of his body into this kiss. 

Ian kept his lips moving against Mickey’s with a smirk before rolling them over so that Mickey was on his back again. “Mm…” he hummed as he broke the kiss. “Before we get carried away… Sit up, you need to make your birthday wish.” 

Mickey shifted to a seated position under him as Ian reached for the huge slice of carrot cake that he’d set on the bedside table. He let Mickey adjust himself in his red boxers and then sat back down on Mickey’s lap. He’d run to a local bakery earlier this morning and bought them one slice to share for breakfast, of Mickey’s favorite flavor of course. Ian always made fun of him for having the tastes of an old man, but that normally was reciprocated with a joke about having the same taste as Ian’s ‘geriatric viagroids’. 

There was a candle sticking upright and Mickey moved forward to get a closer look. There was a fucking dick shaped rainbow colored candle sitting on top of his cake. “Where the fuck did you get that?” Mickey laughed and pointed to the candle as Ian retrieved the lighter from the nightstand too. 

“I found it downstairs in the kitchen drawer. I’m pretty sure Debbie bought them for our bachelor party but there’s an entire pack down there. We’re gonna be using these a lot.” Ian chuckled as he lit the wick sticking out of the tip of the dick. He hid the flame from Mickey, cupping his hand around it, looking at his husband like he meant business. “Okay, you gotta be serious about this one. Sincere birthday wishes usually come true so… wish for something you really want.” 

Mickey gave Ian a blank stare and then rolled his eyes. “C’mon man, I’m hungry and you’re the only thing between me and that carrot cake. That won’t last long.” 

“Mick, please.” Ian rolled his eyes right back at his husband, holding the plate between their chests with both of his palms cupping the base to expose the flame in front of Mickey. “A real one.” He reminded Mickey, making his husband pinch his thigh.

“Got it.” Mickey grumbled and then closed his eyes. He thought about everything he wanted and realized that the task was actually quite simple. Everything he wanted was right in front of him. He had Ian. The boy with the fiery red hair that had captured his every thought for years. The one he’d longed for while they were apart. Ian was all he’d wished for for the past 10 years, ever since he fell in love with Ian during those long summer nights at the dugouts. Now he was free to want something else? What else could he ask for? What else did he want? 

To be happy and to make Ian happy. That was the obvious answer.

But, you have to be more specific when asking an omnipresent, all-knowing being. Or so he’d been told by Franny. What did they both want? Mickey was willing to share this wish with Ian, just like everything else in life. And then it came to him.

 _Kids_. A family.

He put as much effort as he could channel into saying one very clear sentence in his mind. _‘I want a family with Ian someday.’_ He couldn’t help but add, _‘If you’re listening and can do something about that great, and while you’re at it, could you make sure we don’t get annoying ass kids? Maybe some quiet ones who like to watch tv? And I’m gonna need at least one to be a ginger like him. ‘Kay, thanks.’_

He opened his eyes to see his husband beaming at him, his smile bright enough to replace the headlights on their used car. “Jesusss. Put the smile away, jack-o-lantern. It’s blinding!” Mickey grumbled, reaching out to cover Ian’s mouth with his hand.

Ian was glowing with pride and joy because it seemed like Mickey was actually putting effort into his wish and taking it seriously. He shouldn’t have been surprised by that- his husband usually accepted all of his requests, with minimal grumbling nowadays. 

“Blow out the candle.” Ian said into Mickey’s palm which was still against his lips, and the sound reaching Mickey’s ears sounding muffled.

“Bossy, as always.” Mickey shook his head with a smirk and thought of his wish one more time for good luck. _‘A family with Ian._ ’ He kept his eyes closed as he blew out the candle and then opened them to glance up at his husband. “Franny told me you can’t ask what I wished for, so don’t even try.” He threatened before taking his hand off of Ian’s mouth, assuming that was going to be the next thing Ian asked. 

Now it was Ian’s turn to grumble. “Fine, fine.” He conceded before looking back towards the bedside table where he could’ve sworn he brought up forks for the cake. “Dammit, I forgot forks downstairs.” 

Ian looked back to the cake in his hands and got a naughty idea. “Damn, I really wanted to try out this icing.” He said adjusting to hold the plate in only one hand. He brought his right hand up and swiped a bit of frosting onto the tip of his finger before reaching forward and rubbing it along Mickey’s cheek with a wicked laugh, watching Mickey’s eye’s light with a competitive fire. 

  
“Oh yeah? Two can play at that game, carrot top.” Mickey lunged for Ian who hopped off of him and jumped off the bed still holding the plate. 

“Wait, wait! This is the only slice of cake you’re gonna have today. Don’t make me drop it!” Ian laughed and stood away from the bed. He watched Mickey draw back slowly like a lion, returning to his seated position against their headboard with his eyes narrowed at Ian. “I’m giving it back, no funny business…” Ian approached slowly with his free hand out like he was approaching a wild animal. He snuck over to the bed and then placed the cake onto the sheet covering Mickey’s lap. “That’s for you. And this is for me!” He laughed as he placed his hand on Mickey’s shoulder, tilting Mickey towards himself and licking the stripe of frosting right off his cheek. “Mmmm buttercream, my favorite.” Ian chuckled as Mickey looked aggrieved and pushed Ian’s hands away. 

“Forks, Red. Go find ‘em.” He shooed Ian out of the room.

***

Ian brought up two forks and some more icing in a tube, but he left the icing on the bedside table. Mickey hadn’t noticed the third item in Ian’s hands because he was solely focused on cutting the slice in half and inhaling it as quickly as he could. Ian was all smiles as he sat across from his husband, sitting cross legged and facing each other with the plate on the bed between them to keep it fair. Mickey’s half of the slice looked a little bit bigger than Ian’s half, but of course Ian didn’t mention it to the birthday boy. 

After finishing the slice, they agreed to spend their day in bed together, holding each other and talking for hours in various stages of undress. Between napping and fucking, they thoroughly enjoyed being in their safe little bubble. It was the first time in a while that they had a day for themselves, not allowing any drama to distract them, and they were planning on getting the most out of it. 

When Mickey had fallen asleep for his second nap, Ian let him sleep for 30 minutes while he read his book. He flipped the pages to the sound of Mickey’s snores, but he checked the time and they only had an hour left until Mickey’s birthday party. He knew if he wanted to do this, he had to do it now. He reached over and grabbed the piping tube full of cinnamon bun icing and then climbed over Mickey’s naked body, straddling him and using the frosting tip to write out: **H B D Mickey** , across Mickey’s pecs. 

Ian couldn’t help the evil giggle that escaped past his lips as he took a picture of his sleeping beauty and then kissed Mickey’s nose to wake him up. “Hey, sleepyhead. We gotta get ready for your party soon.” Ian whispered and sat back up on Mickey’s lap. He looked down and watched his hardening cock grow where it lay next to Mickey’s. 

“Again…?” Mickey smiled as he slowly woke up, feeling Ian’s length growing along his. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, before looking down to see a white film covering parts of his chest. Assuming it’s cum, he mumbled, “Damn, I gotta shower.” He reached to wipe at it but Ian blocked his hand and held his wrist, making Mickey’s eyes flash up to green gems sparkling back at him. 

“You do have to, but not yet. And, that’s not cum.” Ian smirked as he leaned down and licked up the entirety of the ‘H’. “It’s icing.” He chuckled, showing Mickey the frosting on the tip of his tongue before pulling it into his mouth. 

Mickey’s breath was shallow as Ian dove down again for the next letter in the middle of his sternum. “Fuck... you and your sex games.” He murmured lovingly, putting his hand through the short hairs at the back of Ian’s head. 

Ian chuckled. “You love my games.” He said after swallowing the icing and kissing up the center of Mickey’s chest and neck, all the way to his lips. 

Their kiss tasted like sweet, sugary goodness mixed with the taste of Ian, so of course Mickey wanted more. He pushed Ian up to disconnect the kiss, “Bring me more, bitch.” 

“Yes, sir.” Ian saluted him like a dork before sucking kisses down the column of Mickey’s neck. He licked the defined dip under his Adam’s apple and over his clavicle as he continued to move down to Mickey’s chest and lick up the final big bold letter. The remaining icing spelt out Mickey’s name under his sternum and that was Ian’s alone. He put his hands on either side of Mickey’s head and leaned down slowly, his eyes meeting Mickey’s before their tongues met and both pairs of eyes slid shut. 

Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth, reaching up to caress the back of his head as he chased Ian’s tongue to get every last bit of icing. He could definitely enjoy every birthday like this, messily making out with the love of his life until he couldn’t breathe. Mickey broke the kiss when he needed to breathe and he turned his head to the left, smiling as Ian’s hot panting breaths hit his cheek before feeling his soft wet lips on the sensitive bit of skin below his ear. The fucker loved using that spot against Mickey ever since he’d noticed how it makes Mickey’s body react years earlier. He felt Ian’s hand slide around his hardened cock as he licked over the spot and then sucked a kiss there, making Mickey’s back arch off the bed as always. He moaned out and gripped the sheets hard with his eyes still screwed shut as he fell back onto the sheets, feeling Ian’s mouth finally move off of the spot so he could try and catch his breath for a second time. “You gonna let me breathe, Gallagher, or you trying to kill me now? You’re… the one that told me I’d live till ninety six.” He happily panted, cracking one eye open to try to get a look at his husband. 

“Yeah, yeah... But you know what? If I kill you while we’re having sex, that’d be kinda epic. Would prove I’m kinda a sex god.” He teased as he squeezed Mickey’s cock in his hand and started moving his hand up and down slowly. He refocused on his main task, marking Mickey’s neck, as he spoke again. “I’m gonna want that on my tombstone. It’s gonna disgust future generations and I’ll get the last laugh.” Ian spoke between biting and sucking harshly on Mickey’s neck, all the while leaving space between their chests so he didn’t crush the icing that spelt out Mickey’s name. 

“Glad to know you’ve really thought this out.” He rolled his eyes and whacked the back of Ian’s head for the idiotic joke. 

Ian’s response was a sharp bite along the strong vein protruding beneath the skin of Mickey’s neck. He sucks another hickey there pulling a deep groan out of Mickey. The profound joy that settled deep inside of Mickey from the delicious mix of pain and pleasure was something that only Ian understood. 

“Fuck, c’mon, I need more.” Mickey thrusted up into Ian’s fist, feeling Ian’s cock against his hip bone and moaning at the way Ian grinded down against him again. He wasn’t allowed to touch the icing but there was something else he could do with his hands while Ian was preoccupied. Mickey found the bottle of lube on the bed next to his hip and held it up over Ian’s back to drop a decent amount into his palm while Ian was shifting to the other side of his neck. 

“I’ll do it myself then.” Mickey grumbled as he wrapped his slickhand around Ian’s dick and started tugging on his length.

Ian was a moaning mess as soon as Mickey’s hand landed on his cock. He pulled back from Mickey’s neck and looked down to watch Mickey’s hand blur on his dick. He could feel himself leaking precum, and he adjusted his hips so that his precum would drip down onto Mickey’s dick as he started jerking Mickey off faster with the addition of the sticky substance. He felt Mickey’s hand slide into his hair again and he looked up to meet his eyes again as Mickey let out a soft mewl. 

Mickey’s lips had parted and he asked for what he wanted with his eyes, knowing Ian would understand. Mickey wanted nothing more than another kiss from those perfect lips, right that second. He was holding Ian’s ass in both hands as he parted his legs wider to accommodate Ian between them, where he belonged. 

Ian surged forward and kissed Mickey with every bit of passion he held for the man, letting himself get lost in it. He found himself pushing Mickey’s hand off of his cock in order to wrap his much larger palm around both of their lengths together, the lube on his own cock allowing it to glide against Mickey’s in the most perfect way. He ground down against Mickey and gasped into his mouth as he felt his balls draw up. He wasn’t ready for this to be over, so he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Mickey’s as he slowed the speed of his hand on their cocks. 

Mickey grunted and gripped Ian’s ass tighter in his hand, roughly pushing Ian’s hips down against his own and then smacking his ass when he halted jacking them off together. “Why’d you stop?” He grunted. 

“Uh, I still got icing with my name on it.. oh wait, it’s got your name on it.” He chuckled, definitely not willing to admit how close he was because that was embarrassing, even if it was their third round. He leaned down and licked up the icing on Mickey’s chest that he’d written in cursive, leaving a little on his tongue as he licked over to Mickey’s hard nipple, playing with the icing as he sucked on the warm mound. “Mmmm you taste so fuckin’ sweet.” He complimented as he started to grind down on his cock again. 

“Yeah?” Mickey panted and closed his eyes as he let out a moan. “Reminds me of someone else.” He mumbled and rubbed the crown of Ian’s head, ruffling his hair. 

Ian let out a soft laugh against Mickey’s skin, remembering the first time he heard Mickey call him sweet. He pressed several kisses across Mickey’s chest as he made his way to Mickey’s other nipple, tugging on it with his teeth and then sucking on it. He started stroking himself and Mickey together again, keeping his hand slow so that he wouldn’t blow too soon. 

“Fuck, I love that.” Mickey moaned and pulled on Ian’s hair, indulging his husband in that particular kink of his. He also desired pain with pleasure, which is why he was Mickey’s other half.

Ian kept up the kisses and love bites all over Mickey’s chest as he felt himself start rocking against Mickey in time with his hand, and his husband was reciprocating. He felt a more intense pull on his hair and suddenly his lips were being drawn to Mickey’s like magnets again. 

“Fuck, I love you.” Ian mumbled his answering moan against Mickey’s lips. “I want you to cum with me. You gonna do that for me?” 

“Yeah, fuck yeah, I will.” Mickey breathed heavily and moved his hands back onto Ian’s ass and was driving his hips up against Ian to increase the friction between their cocks. 

He brought one hand up and fisted Ian’s hair, breaking the kiss as he directed his husband’s mouth back to his neck. He was consuming Ian in all of his senses and although kissing Ian made him feel like he could breathe freely, they had a habit of getting carried away in the throws of passion. Sometimes it felt like Ian could suck all the air out of Mickey’s lungs and Mickey wouldn’t care in the slightest. 

Ian added more lube to his palm and then proceeded to bite and suck more marks onto his husband’s neck as his hand blurred on their cocks. “Fuck, fuck... You always do this to me.” He groaned, knowing Mickey would answer with confusion.

“Huh?” Mickey’s eyes were half open as he wrapped his arm around Ian’s strong back, digging his nails into the skin of his back and Ian’s ass cheek as well. 

“You’re so fucking hot, you know just how to make me cum. Puts my stamina to shame.” He moaned in Mickey’s ear watching how the softest touch of his lips made Mickey shiver. Ian let go of himself to focus on Mickey’s tip giving it the attention it deserved. He shifted up to straddle Mickey’s thighs and massaged his balls with his free hand before guiding it up the defined ridges of Mickey’s body. “Fuck look at this.” He mumbled as he slid his fingers over Mickey’s deep set V-line. Lately, he hadn’t had the opportunity to worship Mickey’s body in bed like he should have, and today he was making up for it tenfold, noticing all the little details he’d missed in the last month. “You been working out without me, sexy?” He asked, moving his hand higher to pinch Mickey’s nipple and twist it as he bent over and licked the V-line. 

“Shiiiiiiit.” Mickey felt over stimulated in the best way, Ian’s hand was working wonders on him and the man was really turning his body out. “This is my favorite kind of workout.” He panted, reaching up to hold the back of Ian’s neck to get his attention. 

Ian let his eyes roam Mickey’s chest, which shined with sweat, and switched to give his other nipple the same attention before he locked eyes with Mickey. “Mine too.” He agreed as he shifted his body back down and took Mickey’s tip into his mouth. 

Ian’s movement made him slip through Mickey’s fingers again and he was not having it. He let out an annoyed whine which quickly turned into a pleasured moan as Ian flicked his tongue back and forth on his length. “Fuck, Ian that’s good. So good. I’m close... Come back up here.” He put his hand back in Ian’s hair and pulled hard. He needed to get his hands back all over his man and he wanted to get off with Ian. 

When Ian finally relented and followed Mickey’s hand, Mickey greedily yanked him into a kiss. “Jack us off together and get us there, for fucks sake.” He panted against Ian’s lips with a laugh. “I love you, but I need to cum. NOW.” He yanked on Ian’s hair again to send the message. Ian had stretched out every round today, knowing they had the luxury of time, but Mickey knew when to get him to hurry the fuck up. 

Ian couldn’t find the words to form a response so he chuckled and nodded before pecking his lips again. He let out a moan as he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks again, trapping them together and resuming his fast pace from before. 

Mickey moaned out and held Ian down against himself, clawing his back to get Ian impossibly closer. He was grounded by his husband’s weight and he felt like they we’re the only two people in the world as he wrapped his arms and legs around his lover. “Ian. I’m right there.” He moaned and clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself start to cum in thick spurts which landed on his chest and Ian’s. 

Feeling Mickey’s throbbing member twitch in his hand and against his cock was enough to push Ian over the edge. He came with a moan of his husband’s name on his lips and worked his hand as fast as he could, ignoring the ache in his muscles in order to give Mickey his third best orgasm of the day.

Ian was breathing heavily as he finished, releasing their cocks with a huff and slowly relaxing. He dropped his head onto Mickey’s clavicle, rubbing his cheek against Mickey’s warm skin, letting himself lay entirely flat upon his chest as Ian tried to catch his breath. He knew neither of them cared about the sticky mess between them when they were entangled together like this. Being in the safe cocoon of Mickey’s arms after such a satisfying round always made him feel more loved than he felt at any other time of day. And he was positive Mickey could feel it too. 

Mickey was the first to break the silence as he played with Ian’s hair in his hands. “You gotta say it first.” He mumbled and poked Ian’s back. They had a running joke between them that Ian needed to say ‘I love you’ first so that Mickey could just say ‘I know.’

“Can’t… talk… being… squeezed… too tight.” Ian faked as he tightened Mickey’s arms around himself on his own. 

“Fucker.” Mickey smacked the back of his head lightly and then rubbed the spot and gave it a kiss, all together. “Fine. I love you, dick.” 

“I know, asshole. I love you more.” Ian smiled contentedly. 

***

“Oh, before we go down, I have to give you your first present. I bought you some other stuff too but…” Ian said as they finished getting dressed after their shower together. He walked over to their closet and grabbed a long and thin jewelry box from the top shelf of their closet. It had been hidden there for a few weeks, but Mickey hadn’t seen it. “I want to give you this without everyone around.” 

He walked over and set it on the bed where Mickey had taken a seat. “Uh, what is it?” He gave the long velvet box a weird look because Ian was building it up so much. 

“I’m not gonna ruin the surprise when it’s right there. Just open it, shithead.” Ian picked it up and dropped it into Mickey’s lap this time. 

Mickey flipped him off and then picked up the box, opening the top slowly as if something was going to jump out at him. He sat for a moment just staring at its contents trying to figure out if this gold piece was what he thought it was. 

Inside the plush black velvet box was Mickey’s gold chain that the idiot Patrick Gallagher had stolen from him. He’d been pissed when the situation flipped on him and instead of intimidating Patrick to leave Ian’s family alone, he’d been mugged. Mickey hadn’t thought about it in years and here it was.

He sat there and stared at it in silence, looking for the engraved MM on the clasp. This was the one piece of jewelry he’d ever liked because it was a gift from his mother before she’d gone. She had hidden it in his closet before she disappeared and he’d found it when he was fifteen, along with a note that he’d never read. He’d kept the note for years and he still had it, but he’d never told anyone about it, not even Ian. He knew he was probably worrying Ian by staying silent for so long, so he shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up at him.

“Where did you get it?” He had a small smile on his face to reassure Ian that he liked the gift, but he wanted to know more about it. The thought of his mother’s note came rushing back to him and those weren’t happy memories to reflect on. Instead, he reached for Ian’s hand, and pulled him down to sit on the bed next to him. He could easily see how nervous Ian was, waiting for his reaction with bated breath. 

Ian held Mickey’s hand and gave it a little squeeze before he started rambling an apology. He didn’t know how much it meant to Mickey yet, but he felt bad for hanging onto it. “I’m sorry, I should’ve given it back to you awhile ago. I knew it was yours and I should’ve given it back to you as soon as I got it but I held onto it because… well we weren’t talking. I wanted to give it back, but then I also kinda held onto it because it was yours and I was in love with you. It was in the back of my mind for years. And then by the time we were okay, I had kinda forgotten where I hid it, so I couldn’t give it back.” He blushed crimson. “I found it again after our honeymoon and I was saving it for your birthday.” He finished with a huff. 

That was a lot of information for Mickey to absorb at once but thankfully he was well versed in Ian-speak. “Yeah, but _how_ did you get it?” He let go of Ian’s hand to take the chain out of the box. 

“I fought one of my cousins for it…” Ian told the truth after holding his breath for a moment, and then smiled at Mickey with all of his teeth, trying to look innocent. “It’s not my fault he was walking around with it hanging out of his back pocket.” Ian shrugged. 

“God, you’re such a puppy.” Mickey bumped Ian’s shoulder with his own. Adorable and loyal to a fault, like a puppy. 

“Whatever. You like it though? Want me to put it on you?” He genuinely looked like an excited puppy as Mickey was turning it over in his hands. 

“Uh yeah, but I need to get something first.” Mickey rubbed at his nose and then handed it over to get up and get his wallet. He had finally put his mother’s accompanying note in his wallet now that he knew he wasn’t going back to prison. He had intentionally hidden it under a floorboard in the Milkovich house growing up because he could’ve lost it on his many run-ins with the law but now that he was on the straight and narrow, he’d brought it home with him and kept it on his person. He pulled it out and slid it into his pocket before coming back to sit in front of Ian who was more than happy to put it on Mickey’s neck. 

He wanted to tell Ian more about the chain and the note, but he decided to wait. They still had a party to attend. 

***

Kev and Vee handed Mickey two wrapped bottles of whiskey as soon as they got to the house, making sure to add that he should go hide them if he didn’t want Frank to get to them first. All of the other Gallaghers set their gifts for Mickey on the corner table as they started filing in. Ian smiled as he noticed the pile, a tangible and lovely reminder that Mickey has a family that loves him. 

The party went as well as any Gallagher party does. Lots of booze, good food and a dance party with music loud enough to blow out their eardrums. Mickey had fun watching Ian dance around with his siblings and had given in to Ian’s pleading for a dance or two, when he’d finally had enough to drink. 

They’d turned down the music to cut the cake as per Ian’s request, everyone obnoxiously singing Mickey ‘Happy Birthday’ as Ian bearhugged Mickey from behind to keep him in place. There were more candles on this cake for Mickey to blow out and he did quickly, remembering his wish from the morning without prompting and saying it quickly in his head as they sang to him so that he could get this over with faster. 

Ian kept one arm around his waist as he reached for the large cake cutting knife and tried to hand it to Mickey. Mickey knew this was almost over so he simply wrapped his hand over Ian’s on the handle and proceeded to cut the cake with both of their hands on the knife handle together. “Finally.” He mumbled, looking like a wild animal trying to get free as he wrestled with Ian’s strong arm around his waist, trying to escape his hold and the attention. 

“Wait!” Ian had already dropped the knife onto a clean plate and scooped up a dollop of vanilla frosting on his finger. 

When Mickey’s head turned to look at what Ian wanted he was met with a cold spread of frosting on his cheek. “Oh no. Not again.” He glared and shook his head threateningly at Ian who had now let go of him and was running across the living room. Mickey looked back at the cake and reached right in, grabbing a fistful of it much to everyone’s dismay. He ignored their collective groans as he chased Ian throughout the house throwing cake at him and missing every time, until he backed Ian into a corner in the kitchen. 

Ian held his hands up in front of him, as if he could reason this out with Mickey. “I’m sorry, I love you! You don’t have to do this.” He couldn’t help but laugh a little as he looked at the frosting on Mickey’s cheek. His eyes widened as Mickey took another step forward. “Please no! I have a husband.” He joked, but obviously the jokes weren’t getting him anywhere. 

“Good. Tell him I had to do this.” Mickey grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a swift peck before pushing his cake-full hand right into Ian’s face and smearing it in real good. 

He laughed evilly as he walked away, feeling triumphant and cocky. But he froze as Ian breezed right past him. His husband looked like a ghost with white cake all over, only having wiped the cake away from his eyes by the time he ran back to the remnants of the cake. The sight made Mickey laugh so hard he took his phone out to take a picture. That was until Ian grabbed his own fistful of cake and began to run at Mickey. 

Neither one of them were really to blame for the resulting food fight. 

***

After their second shower that day, they’d agreed to a truce and made their way outside to the backyard to enjoy the hot summer night. 

Ian grabbed a blanket and a couple of beers, climbing up onto the old van in their backyard and laying it out so that they could have some privacy from their family inside. He could tell Mickey was all partied out and he just wanted to wind down with Ian. 

Mickey was grateful Ian knew his social cues that well.  _ Guess that happens when you really love someone,  _ he thought as he climbed up onto the roof of the rusted old van and claimed his spot on the blanket. He felt the note from his mom burning a whole in his pocket as Ian got settled next to him. 

“Hey, uh.” Mickey rubbed his knuckle against his nose - another one of his tells. “I didn’t say thank you for giving this back.” He reached for the gold chain around his neck. Ian had caught him fiddling with it at random times throughout the night. 

Ian shook his head and moved an inch closer to Mickey to interlock their hands between their bodies.“You don’t gotta thank me. It was yours, anyway. I’m sorry I held onto it for longer than I should’ve.” 

“Actually no, this-... this was the perfect time to give it back to me… because I finally feel ready to read this.” He took a breath and pulled his mother’s note out of his pocket. 

“Ma gave me this chain.” He started and Ian’s jaw dropped so quickly, that Mickey felt the need to amend his statement. “She hid it in my room with this note before she left. I found it a few weeks before I lost it.” He knew Ian would understand what he meant. He unfolded the note twice but he stopped before he could see any of it. He swallowed thickly and felt Ian squeeze his hand before looking over to meet Ian’s eyes. “I know I don’t talk about her ever. But, I remember bits and pieces of when she was around from time to time. I know I… loved her, but I was so mad about her being gone that I never opened the note. It’s the last thing I have from her.” 

Ian had never seen Mickey this sentimental over someone else but what mattered is that he understood. He knew Mickey needed his support and he was here to give it. 

“I’m glad to see you wearing it then.” Ian whispered and kissed Mickey’s shoulder. 

Mickey nodded and blinked away tears before handing the note over to Ian. “Read it to me?” He knew they were his mother’s words and not Ian’s but he wanted someone else to be saying them out loud to him. 

“Of course.” Ian held the note like it was the greatest treasure, and to him it was. Mickey was being open and vulnerable and accepting his love care at the same time. He shifted closer and slid his arm under Mickey’s head, cuddling the smaller man against his side as he opened up the note, lit by the outdoor light and flanked by the stars as he held it up above them. 

He took a deep breath and started reading: 

_ I love you for who you are, synu [son].  _

_ And one day, someone else will too. Wear this and think of your new family with him, Mikhailo.  _

_ I love you always, _

_ Ma _

Ian held his breath for a moment, letting Mickey digest that without making a sound. 

Mickey now understood that she’d known the greatest secret of his childhood but he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this note was proof that she didn’t run away because of him. As an angst teenager, he’d convinced himself that she was gone from his life because she didn’t want to deal with Terry when he inevitably found out about his son being gay. He knew what she’d gone through while still in Terry’s home and he’d bitterly accepted that she was probably homophobic too. 

This was a pleasant surprise to say the least. Mickey wrapped his fist around the chain and curled up to Ian’s side, resting his cheek on Ian’s shoulder as he was lost in thought. He wondered where she was now. If maybe she’d want to meet the man that loves him. 

Ian felt Mickey’s chest rise as he inhaled Ian’s scent and then felt his arm drape across his chest, asking to be held without needing to say it. Ian folded the note gently and slid it into Mickey’s back pocket before wrapping his strong arms around Mickey to ground him. They knew each other so well after all. He knew that his husband needed to know that he was loved. He kissed Mickey’s forehead gently and remained silent for a few more minutes, rubbing his man’s back as he processed this.

“She was right, you know… I do love you.” Ian whispered to him, before opening up their embrace to look down into Mickey’s wet eyes. He caressed Mickey’s cheek gently and ran his thumb over the path of a stray tear that had escaped without Mickey’s knowledge. “I love you more than anything in the world, Mick. This… what we have.. is everything I ever wanted. I’m so truly and deeply in love with you that I…” He didn’t know where to begin with all of the promises he could make right now, but this one seemed to be the most poignant when Mickey was thinking about a love that he’d lost. “I’ll always make sure you are taken care of and that you don’t go a day without knowing how loved you are. Always.” He sealed the promise with a soft press of his lips against Mickey’s, grounding him once more and feeling Mickey’s lips finally part to take a shaky breath as Ian placed another kiss on his forehead.

Mickey couldn’t hold Ian’s gaze as he nodded in agreement with Ian’s promise, tucking his face into the crook of Ian’s neck again and inhaling his comforting scent once more. 

“I know, Ian. I love you too.” 


End file.
